GOLDEN
by mean-me
Summary: MEANIE/YAOI/BOYXBOY/"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan ?" bisik Wonwoo./"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu."/"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Wonwoo-yah." /"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang tertutup Mingyu ? Aku yang menyembunyikan masalahku atau kau yang menyembunyikan Jung Sujin ?"


**Golden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause you and me are golden**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ah, kau tak apa ?"

Mingyu menatap khawatir kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka berpacaran sudah hampir dua tahun dan baru pertama kalinya Wonwoo bersikap seperti ini. Sejak sejam yang lalu Wonwoo hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo, biasanya Wonwoo adalah yang paling bahagia saat mereka berkencan, ia akan tersenyum sampai ia mengeluh kalau pipinya pegal karena terlalu lama tersenyum, menggandeng tangannya atau membuat lelucon konyol dengannya. Tapi sikap Wonwoo hari ini membuat Mingyu berpikir, apa Wonwoo sudah mulai bosan dengan hubungan mereka ?

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan ?" bisik Wonwoo.

Walau terdengar samar, tapi Mingyu tetap bisa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, belum sempat menjawab Wonwoo sudah menyela.

"Aku ingin pulang." Lirih Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Tidak, kita tak akan pulang sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau sakit ? Kau bosan atau apa ? Katakan sesuatu padaku, Wonwoo-yah." Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kumohon, aku ingin pulang Mingyu-yah."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi berkata tanpa memadang Mingyu. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu darinya. Bayang-bayang mimpi itu datang mengusik pikirannya, ia mimpi buruk semalam. Mimpi itu terlalu buruk sehingga ia bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang. Genggaman tangan Mingyu bahkan terasa menyakitkan. Tak ada maksud untuk membuat Mingyu khawatir hanya saja ia mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Oke ! Mingyu mulai kesal. Ini yang paling Mingyu benci dari Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu tak akan mau membicarakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Ayolah ! Ia dan Wonwoo sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun tapi Wonwoo masih saja seperti ini. Ia tahu Wonwoo adalah pribadi yang tertutup tapi tak seharusnya Wonwoo membuat hal itu seperti dinding besar penghalang hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia merasa Wonwoo tak sepenuhnya percaya pada dirinya.

Ia telah menyerahkan hampir seluruhnya pada pemuda ini, cintanya, tawanya, senyumnya, semuanya ! Kecuali meninggalkan Wonwoo dan melihat Wonwoo bersama orang lain, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan jika Wonwoo ingin ia mati, maka ia akan melakukannya. Tapi Wonwoo membuat dirinya merasa bahwa tak ada cinta dalam hubungan ini. Yah walaupun Wonwoo juga mengatakan kalau ia mencintai dirinya, tapi tetap saja Mingyu merasa Wonwoo tak sepenuhnya mencintainya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Putus Mingyu.

Pemuda itu benar-benar kesal dan meninggalkan Wonwoo berjalan sendirian di belakang. Wonwoo hampir menangis saat Mingyu berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tahu ia salah karena mendiamkan Mingyu seharian ini dan tak menggubrisnya saat mereka berkencan. Tapi mimpi sialan itu terus berputar dalam benak Wonwoo seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulang kejadian yang sama.

"Min-Mingyu-yah... tunggu aku !"

Wonwoo berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mingyu. Tetapi kaki-nya terlalu pendek untuk menyusul Mingyu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk lari. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang lain karena pada saat itu mall memang lumayan ramai. Dan ia rasa Mingyu makin jauh di depan sana.

Sampai di parkiran Wonwoo dengan nafas terengahnya mengedarkan pandangan mencari Mingyu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Mingyu berjalan ke mobilnya, Wonwoo dapat mengerti Mingyu marah besar dengannya. Selama ini Mingyu tak pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya, jika pria itu marah ujung-ujungnya pasti Mingyu juga yang akan meminta maaf padanya.

Wonwoo berlari menuju Mingyu, pria itu hampir saja membuka pintu mobilnya jika saja lengannya tak ditarik oleh Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo menundukkan badannya, tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya dan ia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Mingyu melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia hanya memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan datarnya.

"M-Maafkan aku Mingyu-yah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap langsung mata Mingyu yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Yakin hanya mengucapkan maaf untukku ? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanya Mingyu.

"..."

"Hhhh.. Baiklah, masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mingyu membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"A-Ani ! Tunggu dulu."

Mingyu bernafas. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup pipi kanan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Wonwoo di tangannya. Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Wonwoo memeluk lembut pinggang Wonwoo dengan satu lengannya dan mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu agar menghadap wajahnya. Seketika itu Mingyu tersentak setetes liquid bening menetes di pipi Wonwoo. Tanpa banyak tanya Mingyu langsung memeluk tubuh Wonwoo, membenamkan wajah namja cantik itu di dadanya. Oh ! Ingatkan Mingyu kali ini ia menyakiti kekasihnya sampai menangis agar rasa bersalahnya makin besar saat mengingat sifat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo itu rapuh. Mingyu tahu itu, dan hal tersebut yang membuat Mingyu tak tahan jika ia melihat Wonwoo menangis. Ia tak peduli dengan dinding penghalang yang Wonwoo buat dalam hubungan mereka, ia tak peduli jika Wonwoo memang tak mencintainya. Tapi ia akan sangat merasa bersalah jika sampai ada airmata Wonwoo yang keluar. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa sangat sakit saat melihat tetes bening itu keluar dari mata malaikatnya.

Mingyu benar-benar mencintai Wonwoo, kan ?

"Kenapa menangis sayang ?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada lembutnya.

"Hiks.." Wonwoo membenci saat Mingyu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu dan nada lembut yang terdengar malah membuat rasa bersalahnya makin membesar.

"Maafkan aku karena aku memaksamu berbicara padaku."

"..."

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu."

"..."

"Maafkan aku karena marah padamu. Maafkan aku ne ? Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Aku janji tak akan memaksamu-"

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Mingyu. Mingyu menghentikan perkataannya, ia membelai lembut rambut Wonwoo dan menepuk perlahan punggung Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Hampir setengah jam mereka berada di posisi itu dan tangisan Wonwoo mulai mereda.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-yah." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya. Ia makin menyerukkan kepalnya ke dada bidang Mingyu.

"Tak apa sayang. Lupakan perkataanku tadi, kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan padaku. Dan aku seharusnya tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Maafkan aku sayang dan jangan menangis lagi ne ? Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Mingyu bodoh sekali ! Pria tampan itu tak seharusnya meminta maaf padanya. Ia yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada Mingyu. Tapi hal seperti inilah yang membuat dirinya betah berlama-lama disisi Mingyu. Mingyu itu benar-benar tulus dan rela melakukan apapun untuk dirinya, mungkin Wonwoo tak akan mendapatkan kembali lelaki seperti Mingyu di dunia ini jika ia melepaskan Mingyu. Ani ! Mau sampai kapanpun ia tak akan melepaskan Mingyu dari sisinya.

"Jja ! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang okey ?" Wonwoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Mingyu, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku mau Mingyu." Bisik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Yeah, Wonwoo-yah kau mendapatkannya. Kau bahkan bebas memeluknya dari tadi." Ucap Mingyu sedikit mencairkan suasananya.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke apartemen Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo seraya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan berharapnya. Ditambah dengan wajah habis menangisnya, hidung yang agak memerah, mata yang agak berkaca-kaca dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang hampir membuat Mingyu ingin memakan Wonwoo bulat-bulat.

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar permintaan Wonwoo. Mingyu siap jika besok ia harus menerima omelan nyonya Byun karena tidak mengatar pulang anaknya yang imut ini. Jika dibolehkan Mingyu akan mengurung Wonwoo didalam rumahnya agar ia bisa menjamin bahwa Wonwoo aman dari pria lain yang ingin mendapatkannya.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Jari-jarinya dengan perlahan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata jernih Wonwoo. Ia menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, mencoba menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pada Wonwoo. Tangannya yang masih tersampir indah memeluk namja cantik itu meremas lembut pinggang Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Wonwoo.

Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo kaku, ia tak bisa bergerak sedikit-pun masih bernafas saja ia sudah lega. Mingyu benar-benar tampan dan ... gentle saat ini. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi jika ia adalah yeoja mungkin ia sekarang sudah menyerbu Mingyu dengan ciuman brutal. Tapi ia namja, ia masih punya segunung ego yang tinggi. Nafas Mingyu terasa jelas di bibirnya, mata Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ... ughh. Bolehkah Wonwoo sekarang merasa turn on hanya karena tatapan Mingyu yang rasanya seperti memuja dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya ingin menelanjangi dirinya. Ia mau melakukan dengan senang hati jika Mingyu melakukan hal itu sekarang.

Tangan Mingyu yang masih menempel dengan nyaman di pinggang Wonwoo perlahan mulai meluaskan daerah jajahannya. Kali ini Mingyu mengusap lembut punggung Wonwoo, ia melihat Wonwoo menutup matanya saat merasa nyaman dengan usapannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Wonwoo-yah." Bisik Mingyu di depan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Mingyu menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi rasanya masih sama seperti saat Mingyu pertama kali menyatakannya. Terasa memabukkan dan ringan, kata-kata cinta Mingyu sudah menjadi candu bagi Wonwoo. Semakin ia sering mendengarnya semakin ia yakin menyerahkan segalanya pada pria itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu."

Dan ciuman itu tak terelakkan lagi. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo seperti tak akan ada hari esok dan melupakan sedikit fakta bahwa mereka masih di parkiran mall dan banyak orang yang belalu-lalang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause you and me are golden**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ?"

"Aku ingin menginap dirumah Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo tetap saja tak ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Mingyu benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasih mungilnya ini. Mingyu sih tak keberatan kalau Wonwoo menginap di rumahnya, malahan ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk berdekatan dengan Wonwoo lebih lama lagi. Dan setelah pertengkaran di mall tadi, membuat keraguan akan cinta Wonwoo padanya sedikit hilang. Hanya sedikit, tak banyak membantu.

"Bagaimana kalau Bohyuk mencarimu, sayang ?"

Mingyu mencoba memberikan sedikit kemungkinan buruk jika Wonwoo menginap dirumahnya. Mencoba kembali meyakinkan Wonwoo akan keputusannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Mingyu."

Oh ! Baiklah, mungkin ini memang takdirmu Mingyu. Hari ini kau tidur dengan kekasihmu dalam satu rumah, satu kamar, satu ranjang berbagi selimut yang sama kemudian Wonwoo akan meminjam piyamanya yang pastinya akan kebesaran di badannya lalu membuat bahu putih, kecil dan menggoda itu terekspos. Setelah itu Wonwoo akan protes padanya karena piyama yang kebesaran dengan wajah imut dan bibir yang mengerucut dan oh tidak ... Mingyu tak akan tahan untuk tidak memakan Wonwoo saat ini jika fantasi mari-tidur-seranjang-dengan-kekasih-puppymu tak segera dihilangkan dari otak mesum Mingyu.

"Jja ! Kita sudah sampai, princess." Ujar Mingyu sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum dalam hati, bahkan setelah ia membuat Mingyu marah dan kecewa padanya, pria itu tetap bersikap manis seolah-olah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause you and me are golden**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di ruang santai milik Mingyu. Semua ruangan di rumah Mingyu selalu nyaman, tapi yang paling nyaman menurut Wonwoo adalah ruangan santai ini. Mingyu menata ruangannya sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak terlalu sempit, walau memang banyak barang disini. Disudut ruangan ada lemari berisi koleksi miniatur Mingyu dari miniatur mobil, menara Eiffel oh.. bahkan ia mempunyai miniatur tokoh anime disini. Meja billiard yang Mingyu letakkan dekat jendela. Sebuah komputer di sebelah lemari miniatur Mingyu, gitar di pojok ruangan dan sebuah satu set televisi dengan sofanya.

Wonwoo larut dalam lamunannya tentang sesuatu yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada yang mengganjal diantara mereka. Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu tertutup atau Mingyu yang agak tempramen akhir-akhir ini. Jujur rasa bersalah itu tak pernah hilang dari hati Wonwoo. Tapi ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar rasa bersalah itu hilang.

"Kau mau minum apa, sayang ?" teriak Mingyu dari dalam dapur.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Wonwoo masih setia duduk di atas sofa sambil memandang ke arah televise yang bahkan tidak ia nyalakan.

Tiba-tiba ia tertarik dengan sebuah album yang ada di laci meja di bawah televisi. Ia tak pernah melihat album itu sebelumnya atau lebih tepatnya Mingyu tak pernah menunjukkan album itu sebelumnya. Rasa penasaran mulai bersarang di hatinya, lama-kelamaan menatap album itu dari jauh membuat Wonwoo gatal ingin mengambilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur, tak ada tanda-tanda Mingyu kembali. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil album itu.

Wonwoo duduk bersimpuh di depan laci, ia perlahan membuka album itu.

'My love'

Begitu tertulisnya, dengan tulisan tangan Kim Mingyu sendiri. Wonwoo membuka lembaran kedua. Disana terdapat foto sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat indah dan sebuah kursi dibawahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum manis ia mengusap foto itu dan membayangkan bahwa ia sedang berada disana.

'Aku bertemu denganmu disini.'

Tulisan Kim Mingyu lagi. Tepat dibawah foto itu. Mingyu bertemu dengan siapa ? Wonwoo membuka lembaran kedua, ia melihat foto sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan dengan banyak sekali orang yang melintas didepannya.

'Ingatkah ? Kita berdua pernah kesini dan makan bersama. Setelah itu aku mengantarmu pulang, itu benar-benar hari yang sangat indah.'

Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kencan sepasang kekasih ? Makan bersama di sebuah cafe lalu pulang besama ? Pikiran buruk mulai berdatangan ke pikirannya. Wonwoo mengambil nafas panjang-panjang berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka lembaran ketiga.

Foto sepasang cincin. Cincin yang dipakai oleh sepasang tangan yang saling bergandengan.

'Aku senang akhirnya aku kembali bertemu denganmu. Kau semakin menawan sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan kau membalas cintaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia, ternyata kau juga mencintaiku. Saranghae, my other half. Kim Mingyu for Jung Sujin. 15 Agustus.'

Kali ini Wonwoo tak bisa menahan air matanya. Mingyu mencintai orang lain ? Ia bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu ? Jung Sujin ? Hati Wonwoo serasa teremat dengan kuat hingga sesak. Ia benar-benar mencintai Mingyu dan ini yang ia dapatkan ? Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Mingyu akan seperti ini. Hampir empat tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu dan akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia dikhianati. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Wonwoo kembali menatap foto yang ada dipangkuannya. 15 Agustus ? Bukankah itu seminggu yang lalu ?

Mingyu yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, terpaku melihat Wonwoo yang meneteskan air matanya sambil memangku sebuah album. Oh god ! Jangan bilang Wonwoo melihat isinya.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang tertutup Mingyu ? Aku yang menyembunyikan masalahku atau kau yang menyembunyikan Jung Sujin ?"

Air mata Wonwoo kembali menetes. Dan dengan keluarnya air mata itu, maka Wonwoo juga keluar dari kehidupan Mingyu.

 **TBC or END ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa dari kalian mungkin pernah baca ini, karena emang ini ff aku. Dulunya ff ini cast nya Chanbaek, kalian bisa cari di kolom search dengan judul yang sama. Kayaknya masih ada, kalo engga berarti udah aku hapus. Dulu aku ngepost ini segini aja, tapi sekarang enaknya gimana ? End apa TBC aja nih ?**


End file.
